Family
by KuroTenshi00
Summary: When Canada's Provinces and capitols come over for a family reunion, you can't be sure of anything but that they were going to party. Rated T for drinking.


**In history we're studying Canada (YAY!) and it's Provinces and capitals. Don't own Hetalia.**

Canada was sitting on the couch with Ottawa, waiting for his family to arrive, when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it to see Quebec, but he brought his capitol as well.

"Quebec nice to see you!" he said, and then whispered, "Why did you bring City?" (City is Quebec City's nickname)

"Why not? I was talking to Ontario and Alberta the other day and they were bringing Toronto and Ed." Quebec defended. (Ed is Edmonton's nickname)

"Well I guess it's fine as long as he doesn't drink anything but soda."

"Hear that City, you can stay."

"Yay!"

"Did you bring it?" Ottawa asked.

"You mean the beer? Yes, it's right here." Quebec answered, pointing to a large cooler outside the house.

"Whoa! How much did you bring!?"

"Enough to last this family a night. With all of this French and English blood, and even a bit of Danish and Irish, we are big drinkers, though some of us can't hold our weight."

"Good point."

"Well I'll run to the store real quick and get some soda for the younger ones; you guys wait for everyone else." Canada said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Bye." They said in unison.

He walked to the store just down the street and was given a surprise.

"I want ten bags of chips, ten bags of every candy, and five liters of soda!" a familiar voice shouted from inside the store. He opened the door and looked inside to see Ontario and Scotia at the checkout with a pile of stuff in front of them.

"You aren't going to eat this all by yourself, are you?" the lady at the checkout asked.

"Nope, it's a family reunion and we're on snack duty." Scotia said. (Nova Scotia's nickname.)

"I see you guys are doing a good job of that, good thing you have soda." Canada said, walking up to the pair.

"Ca- Matthew! Nice to see you again! Who else has arrived?" Scotia asked.

"Just Ottow, Que, and City, plus you guys." Canada said in code. (shortened so humans don't know)

"Cool, we're early! Do you think this'll be enough for all… 26 of us?"

"Should be, Que brought enough beer for the night, and get that soda for City, Charlotte, Hali, and Fred. (nicknames for Charlottetown, Halifax, and Fredericton)

"How much is 'for the night'?" Ontario asked.

"A cooler full, about the size of a minivan." Canada thought back to the huge cooler. They left the shop and started walking.

"Sounds about right."

"You said something about City?"

"Yeah, Ontario here, and Alberta told Quebec that we could bring our capitals so he brought City and I wouldn't be surprised if you, Prince, and Bruns brought yours." (nicknames for Prince Edward Island and New Brunswick)

"What, I didn't-" Scotia started, and then they heard a yell behind them.

"Scotty! How could you leave me behind when you're going to a party!" it shouted.

"Oh, guess mine decided to show up. Hi Hali." Scotia said.

"You jerk! Why'd you leave me!?" Halifax shouted.

"Well Matthew said we shouldn't bring the smaller capitols." Scotia explained.

"Don't drag me into this, I did say that, but City came, so Hali can, too." Canada retorted.

"And that's why I like big brother Mattie better than you, Scotty." Halifax said.

"By the way, where's Toronto?" Canada asked.

Ontario looked around. "There." He said, pointing to someone standing next to a fountain in the park.

"You going to call him?"

"Hey, Toronto, we're heading to Matthew's house, meet us there when you're done!" Ontario shouted and was given a thumbs up in response.

"Let's get going." Ontario said.

"Yeah, I don't trust leaving Ottawa alone with Quebec and City, especially if Labrador, Newf, and John arrive." Canada agreed. (nicknames for Newfoundland and St. John's)

"Yep."

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted behind them.

They turned around, "Oh, hey, Mani, Winni, Sas, Regina, how are you?" (Manitoba, Winnipeg, Saskatchewan)

"Good. What about you guys? Need help with that pile of goods?" Mani asked.

"No, young ladies shouldn't do heavy lifting." Halifax said to them.

"My, what a gentleman you've become, unlike Scotia here." Sas said.

"Hey, I am too a gentleman, just not in certain standards." Scotia defended.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get home." Canada interrupted before their squabble turned into a full blown fistfight.

They arrived to find no one else came yet.

"Whoa, I see you brought half the party with you, Matt." Ottawa said, observing the mob behind him.

"No one else has arrived?" he asked.

"Nope. But I got a call from Newf that they'd be 'arriving in style', any idea what that means?"

"I hope not. If I do then… let's just say that there might be some noise complaints."

"You mean more noise complaints than usual." Scotia corrected.

They sat on the couch and waited for everyone to arrive. A bit later Alberta and Ed arrived with Columbia (British Columbia) and Victoria. Northwest and Knife (NW Territories, Yellowknife), Yukon and White(Whitehorse), and Nuna and Iqal (Nunavut, Iqaluit) came after a while. Then, Prince and Charlotte, and Bruns and Fred came. About 15 minutes later Toronto came from who knows where and sat down. Newf, Labrador, and John showed up in a helicopter, and the rest of the night was a blur.

- - - What Toronto Did - - -

He was standing by the fountain after the others left. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Sir, the preparations are ready." A man said.

"Good, drop bomb 1, wait a minute, drop bomb 2, then drop bomb 3." He instructed.

"Yes sir."

He ended the call with a smile, yes tonight; the White House was going to be white and red.

**Yes, a prank, hope you like it, I like to make studying fun, and now I know where all the Provinces are.**


End file.
